Heart of a demon
by Dragonwolfpup
Summary: The forest was nights home. She had to leave because of her father killing her family to get to her. Nights hid from him,escaping to the mystery shack where Stan gave her a home. She had left for a few years and now she's back, but now things are gonna get crazy.
1. Prologue

Darkness. all nights could see was darkness. She walked around for a minute before a bright yellow light illuminated the ground in front of her.

She looked up at the shining light and saw an eye appear and stare at her.

"Hello father" she said sarcastically. ,"what brings you to my dreams on this wonderful night?"

The light in front of her transformed into the triangular form of bill cipher and he floats down in front of her.

"Ah ah ah nights, don't get so smart with your father." Bill says slyly. ,"You don't always have to greet me with such hostility all the time,anyway all I came to say was I suggest you wake up."

With that bill disappeared, leaving nights in pitch darkness once more.

Suddenly she felt herself being shaken and she wakes up to her mother yelling for her to get up.

Nights yawned and open her eyes slightly, slowly adjusting to the strange blue flickering light  
around her.

Suddenly the scent of burning wood, fur, and flesh makes her jump up, automatically alert.

,"Ma, what's happening? Why is everything on fire?" Nights asked quickly. ,"Where's the rest of the pack?"

Nights' mother stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, looking nights dead in the eyes. ,"Nights, I need you to listen to me and listen father has set fire to the territory and has either chased off or killed all members of the pack exept you, me, and possibly your brother. Bill is after you. I need you to run. Run as far and as fast as you can from here, and don't come back. I can hold him off for a little bit while you escape."

Her mom turns away from nights and switches into her wolf form.

"Ma, no! I can't leave you here to fight bill on your own! He'll ki-" she interrupts her. ,"Go! Now! Nights please!" Her voice cracked when she said please, and that forced nights to reluctantly switch into her own wolf form and, under her loving mother's orders, run away from everything she's ever known.

Behind her, she could hear bills voice asking where she was. She couldn't hear her mother's voice though. Soon enough however she heard her mother's final scream as she dashed off into the night, tears streaming down her fur.

That was the moment she vowed to herself that no matter what it took, one day she would make bill pay for what he did to her mother, brother, and pack.

(Long running montage, hunting, surviving, deep thought, yadda yadda yadda. Time skip brought to you by the huggy wuvvy tummy bundle. It works for PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!)

After a few days nights came to a tourist trap in the forest called the mystery shack, but the s fell off so it looks like hack. She turned to her human form and collapsed a few feet from the front door of the shack, weak from not having enough food and she had pushed herself too far with all of that running.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was someone running to her and picking her up.

Hello errbodeh!

Im new here fo , but this isn't my first story. Ya see, this is actually a story that I have up on a diffrent site called quotev. You should check that out. I will be updating this a few days after I update it on quotev, so it will take longer for this version to be updated. Other than that, hope you like my story!

Un-cya l8ter errbodeh!

~Dragon


	2. Back to the (s)hack

~~~~a/n~~~~  
OK so you might be confused about what's going on here, so i'm just gonna quickly explain.  
To make a long story less long, Stan had helped our dear nights after she collapsed outside of the shack. Over the course of 2 years, Stan had nursed her back to health and let her live in the shack until she was strong again and had her powers back. The day nights turned 8, she left the shack to try to find and kill bill, and failed miserably. Now she is 13 and returning to her "home" at the shack.

(Narrator pov)  
Nights was cut up, bruised, and battered in the forest at midnight. Her body was screaming for her to stop walking and rest, but she kept pressing on.

She had to get there no matter what the stress on your body was. She was resilient that way. She had to find the shack.

She had been walking for a few more hours when a familiar scent hit her nose.

Stepping out from behind a tree, nights could clearly see the bright lights of the mystery shack shining in the quickly limped to the shack, putting as little weight on her broken left leg as possible.

as soon as she got to the edge of the forest she collapsed on the ground like she did the first time she came to the knew she was about to black out and gave a long howl that happened to alert an old friend inside the shack.

(stans pov)

I sat at the table counting the money I got from sales today and smirked to myself. ,"Stan you old dog, you can still con people out of their money even if they've seen your stuff a million times" I stood and shoved my money into the secret compartment behind the picture on the wall. "Hmmph" I said quietly to myself as I walked to the kitchen ,"Maybe i'll get the kids to find me some attractions in the morning. dipper could pro-" I was interrupted by a long howl that came from the forest.

I automatically knew that familiar sound and rushed to the door, throwing it open and looking outside.

"Stupid cataracs" I said to myself and squinted, searching the forest line. suddenly I saw a dim flash of purple light at the treeline.

I jogged across the lawn to the young girl laying on the ground. Even in the dark I could see that she was in a really bad condition and she needed help. Bending over I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the shack.

I took her to the back room (the room from carpet diem!) and laid her on the bed, then I went and got a few rolls of bandages, some band-aids, and some juice because I was thirsty.

(im lazy so im just gonna timeskip to the next morning. to make a long story less long, stan patched her up and she slept the whole time.  
timeskip brought to you by blendin blandin [or was it blar-blar?])

(Nights pov)

I wake up but I don't actually open my eyes. Pain is shooting up and down my body and I don't want to open my eyes, let alone get up, but I still do.

sitting up, I yawn and stretch with my eyes still closed. suddenly I smell bacon. A LOT of bacon. I open my eyes and look around.

As my eyes slowly adjust to my surroundings, I begin to smile. Suddenly I hear a rough voice that I remember well.

"Nights, are you up?" Stan says from outside the door. I pause for a moment before responding.

"Yeah Stan I'm up." I say.

"Oh good. I'm glad your ok. I made you some food if your hungry." He says quickly, then I hear him walk away.

Sighing I get up and walk towards the door and I'm about to open it when I see myself in the mirror.

I look terrible with bandages covering half of my arms and a bunch of random gashes with dried blood around them.

I can't go out there looking like this! Quickly I slip out of my room and run to the bathroom.

I wash the blood off of my face, arms and neck, then I look in the mirror again.

Now that the blood was washed off of it, my skin had gone back to its regular light brown and seemed to glow a bit. I flicked my long black hair behind my ear, uncovering my electric blue eyes.

Smiling to myself, I peeled most of the bandages off then stepped out of the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen.

When I walked in I didn't only see Stan like I expected. On the other side of the table I saw two kids, both of which had stopped what they were doing and had started staring at me. The boy was looking at me with a surprised look on his face, but he also had something in his expression that I couldn't exactly make out.

The girl however, was looking at me with pure elation on her face.

I looked at Stan, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the kids stares, and opened my mouth, but before I could speak a word, the girl started speaking quickly and excitedly," Hi I'm Mabel! This dork over here that keeps staring at you is my brother dipper!" Mabel pokes dipper in his cheek, making him jump and mutter somthing under his breath that sounded like "Mabel stop, just be cool, your freaking her out."

Smiling cooly I replied ,"Well I'm nights. And on the contrary dipper" I look at the slightly blushing boy ,"I think Mabel is pretty funny!"

At that Mabel smiles brightly and squeals ,"Omg nights were gonna have so much fun together!"

Suddenly she gasps, her eyes going wide ,"Dipper come here!" Mabel grabs the back of dipper's shirt and drags him upstairs.

"Ooook." I turn to Stan ,"What just happened?"

Chuckling, Stan looks at me," those two troublemakers are my niece and nephew dipper and Mabel. They arrived here a few weeks before you did. I think your gonna like them."

I grab a plate of bacon from off the counter. "Yeah. Yeah maybe I will." I chuckle as I begin to stuff my face with bacon.


	3. The twins and the triangle pt1

~mabels pov~  
"Oh my god! Dipper we have to make friends with that new girl! Doesn't she just look awesome?" I squealed exitedly.

"Y-yeah sure mabel" said dipper

I looked at him with a huge smile on my face "Dipper, what if she likes mysteries? we can all go on an adventure! what do you think bro-bro?" dipper stayed silent looking off into space with a dreamy look on his face. I knew what that face meant, but I was gonna wait and see if my idea was corect.

I sat down next to dipper and yelled right in his ear ,"Earth to dipper! are you there?" dipper jumped and looked at me like I was crazy ,"Mabel! That was right in my ear! What do you want?"

"Didja hear me bro? I said that we could probably go on an adventure with her! maybe she knows places round here that we never found!"

"Mmhmm" dipper said, clearly not listening to me. I nudged him ,"dipper are you ok?" He looked at me and then looked towards the door ,"I-It's nothing. Nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine" dipper started to laugh really nervously and awkwardly. this was when I knew that what I thought was true. ,"You like nights. Don't you bro?" I said nudging him again.

dippers eyes widened and he blushed,"n-no i dont! i dont like her i-i mean shes cool and all b-but i dont like nights!"

He waved his hand ,"I mean, how are you gonna like someone you just met?"

I grinned and poked dipper ," You liked Wendy before you even spoke to her."

"T-thats totally different!"

"really dipper, will you stop trying to avoid the fact? I can tell that you like her. otherwise you wouldn't be blushing and stuttering." i said, poking his red cheeks.

giving me a death glare dipper said ,"Mabel, if you say anything about this to nights, I'll...I'll" he paused. "you'll what?" I said, jokingly poking him for the third time. dipper swatted my hand away ,"I'll disown you as a sister!"

I gasped in fake shock and clapped my hands to my cheeks. ,"Oh no! Dipper's gonna disown me! oh what am I gonna do?" then I grabbed dipper and hugged him to me. ,"I'll have no brother and I'll be all alone! Whatever shall I do?"

dipper pushed me away from him and opened his mouth to say somthing when someone knocked on the door.

~nights pov (bet cha thought it was gonna be a dipper's pov didnt cha?)~

I knocked quietly on the attic door. I had come up here after stan had said that I should get to know the twins.

I waited for a minute and then I heard quick footsteps. the door flew open and I was met with an over-exited smile from mabel.

"Hey nights! come in! I have so many things I wanna ask you about!" she shouted exitedly while grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the room.

I ended up falling on the hard floor and yelped ,"Ow! hey, careful mabel!"

mabel turned to me and held out her hand ,"Ooh sorry! are you ok?"

giggling I nodded then turned around. when I did, I noticed dipper staring directly at me. I made eye contact with him for a second before he looked down at his shoes blushing slightly.

,"Hey dipper" I said, sitting down on mabel's bed.

dipper looked up again in surprise as if he was shocked I was even noticing him. suddenly mabel jumped in front of me and said in a sinsong voice "Interrogation time!"

"mabel what are you talking about?" I asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm gonna ask you a bunch of questions and you," she pointed at me "are gonna answer them."

"can I pass?" I said crossing my arms.

"Nope! lets start! Whats your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Whats your favorite song?"

"Partners in crime by set it off"

mabel paused then asked "second favorite?"

"Silhouette by owl city"

mabels eyes widened ,"Omg I love that song too! Anyway next question"

I sighed. jeez, this girl was making like a drill seargent.

"Favorite things to do?"

"Draw, sing, play videogames, exploring, solve mysteries"

mabel shot a 'look at that' look at dipper before asking ,"favorite candy?"

"Either skittles or smile dip"

mabel went silent and dipper looked up at me.

I looked back and forth at them ,"What? what I do?"

mabel and dipper looked at each other, then dipper looked at me ,"you know that smile dip is like some weird drug right?

"Doesn't everyone know that?"

mabel looked at me ,"Do you have some?"

"Yes...why?" I was starting to get slightly unnerved because they started acting weird the second I said smile dip.

An awkward silence settled around the room for a second while mabel stared at me and dipper sat on his bed looking awkward.

"Omygod omygod omygod, can I have some?!" mabel screamed, making me jump. I smiled suddenly and stood ,"yeah its in my room come on!" mabel dashed out of the room with me following close behind, leaving dipper with his thoughts.

~~~~A/N~~~~  
heyooo errbodeh!

So. There seems to be a new nechanic to this little game. I'm gonna do a code at the end of each chapter. most of you probabably arent gonna try to decode them though, and thats ok. Not everyone is a die hard gravity falls fan.  
Un-c ya l8ter peeplez!

Ps: neither mabel nor nights is a drug addict ok? They just like smile dip. Deal with it.

~RX BRX GLG VROYH LW! JRRG IRU BRX IHOORZ IDOOHU!~


	4. The twins and the triangle pt2

~nights pov~  
That night I decided to go stretch my wings.

Stepping out of my room, I walked quickly down the hall to the door and put my hand on the knob, but stopped, listening to make sure that everyone was asleep.

When I felt completely sure that no one was up, I opened the door and stepped out into the warm night.

For the first time in the last two days, I could finally fly as much as I wanted.

Crouching down, I extended my wings and flapped down as hard as I could, quickly launching myself into the air.

I passed the twins window as I went up and I saw dipper sitting up trying to solve a what-the-heck-a-hedron, and saw mabel hanging off the side of her bed, totally asleep.

smiling to myself, I cartwheeled in the air above the shack and shot off towards the forest.

i flew high above the treeline, feeling the wind whipping against my face and hearing the noises of the forest down below.

suddenly, everything around me turned a monotone gray color. I stopped, hovering, and looked around for what...or who, I knew was coming.

my wings snapped closed as if somthing had forced them in, and I started falling down towards the ground.

with a low growl of annoyance, I snapped my fingers, making the darkness around me slip out from between the trees and transformed into a small hang glider for me to grab on to.

as I floated to the ground, I heard laughter echoing around me, and a certain evil triangle demon appeared in front of me.

"AH NIGHTS! HAVING FUN WITH YOUR LATE-NIGHT FLIGHT?"

I sneered at him ,"Well, I was until you showed up and tried to kill me."

He chuckled ,"LOOK, JUST BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO LOCK UP YOUR WINGS, MAKE YOU DROP MORE THAN 80 FEET, AND MAKE YOUR GLIDER DISSAPEAR DOSEN'T MEAN I TRY TO KILL YOU!"

,"Your always trying to...wait, what was that about- Ahhhhh!" The hang glider suddenly disappeared from around me and I fell the rest of the way down, landing on my back. ,"Ow! what was that for!?" as bill laughed, I sat up, rubbing my head, feeling something wet and slick in my hand. looking at it, I saw red blood covering my hand.

standing up, I licked the blood off my hand, then pointed at bill. ,"Why are you here anyway?"

,"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M HERE FOR." He floated down in front of me, narrowing his eye. ,"YOU HAVE WHAT I NEED TO BECOME TRULY POWERFUL AGAIN."

I opened my wings defensively,"Oh no, i'm not gonna do it. You're not gonna get my powers. You'd have to pry them from my cold dead paws!"

I turned wolf form and growled, narrowing my eyes. Suddenly I felt a pressure on the back of my neck and was forced to the ground. ,"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED MY DEAR DAUGHTER."

I started laughing and looked up at bill. ,"Not with how weak you are daddy." I flicked my tail and a shadow blast hit him square in the eye, making him yell out in pain and cover it.

The force holding me to the ground disappeared and I stood, getting up on my hind legs. ,"Face it, i'm too powerful for you. And again, you're not getting these powers." I laughed.

Bill turned red with rage and uncovered his watering eye.,"I WILL GET YOUR POWERS NIGHTS! AND I WILL DO IT BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! I MAY LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR NOW, BUT I WILL COME BACK, AND YOU WILL GIVE ME THOSE POWERS!"

A blinding flash of white light behind bill forced me to cover my face with my wings.

when the light disappeared, I uncovered my face and looked around, expecting bill to reappear out of nowhere.

something on the ground caught my eye and I looked down, seeing an inscription on the leaf strewn ground in front of me.

it read "L'G KDWH WR KXUW BRXU QHZ IULHQGV SLQH WUHH DQG VKRRWLQJ VWDU, EXW L ZLOO GR ZKDW L PXVW QLJKWV. BRX VKRXOG JLYH PH ZKDW L ZDQW EHIRUH L GR VRPBWKLQJ BRX'OO UHJUHW."

Quickly reading it, I automatically deciphered it as "I'D HATE TO HURT YOUR NEW FRIENDS PINE TREE AND SHOOTING STAR, BUT I WILL DO WHAT I MUST NIGHTS. YOU SHOULD GIVE ME WHAT I WANT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET."

I grunted and turned my back to the message, flapping my wings a few times to hide the message under the leaves, then I walked off, my paws taking me back to the shack as I thought about bill and the twins.

~~~~  
The next few days had been filled with a lot of adventure and fun. Nights had developed a little bit of a crush on dipping sauce, and Mabel was now Nights' honorary secret keeper. Nights tried to not think about bill while she was messing with Dipper and Mabel, but he kept messing her up. Nights also thought that she needed to tell them about her powers and her sad, sad heritage and story. She knew would have to soon. She just didn't know how soon.  
(timeskip bought to you by doctor who. Allonsy!)

~~dipper's pov~~

I was flipping through the journal rapidly, trying to find the weakness of the giant "cerberus" snake that Mabel, Nights, and I were currently fighting.

,"Dipper! did you find anything yet?" Mabel asked from above me.

I looked up and saw her launch her grappling hook into one of the monster's three heads.

,"No, not yet! I need a little more time!"

I frantically looked through the pages as Nights yelled ,"Hurry up dude! I'm having a tough time keeping this thing back!"

,"I'm trying Nights!" I yelled back at her, frustrated that I couldn't find what I was looking for.

suddenly I heard a loud hissing noise echo in my ears, and felt a pain in my left shoulder that made me drop the book and stagger backwards, grabbing it.

Nights saw me and with a concerned ,"Dipper!" She ran over, pausing only to kick away an attacking head.

I slid down the trunk of a tree behind me.

Nights kneeled down in front of me, staring at my shoulder ,"Jeez, it got you good didn't it." She muttered when she saw the blood streaming down my arm.

,"Nah, it's nothing Nights. It's just a little scratch." I said as I winced slightly.

She gave me a "Yeah right" look, and lifted my hand off of my shoulder.

I groaned and looked away as she did it.

,"It's nothing huh?" She scoffed as she looked at the large gash deep in my shoulder ,"Thank the gods that you weren't bit by the poisonous one."

Suddenly we heard a scream and looked up in time to see Mabel falling from the tree she was on.

Nights jumped up and ran over to her, managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Nights put my sister down and then told her something that I couldn't hear. Mabel nodded, gave Nights the grappling hook, and ran over to me with a worried look in her eyes.

When Mabel got over to me, she started asking if I was ok, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching Nights.

With expert skills, she had climbed up the trunk of the tree, grabbing onto random branches and hauling herself up.

When she got up to a branch thick enough to hold her weight, she walked out onto it.

,"Nights, be careful!" Mabel yelled up to her.

Nights nodded, but didn't look at her.

She walked all the way to the end of the branch and then whistled, getting the snakes attention.

Suddenly realizing what she was about to do, I stood up. ,"No nights! Don't do it! It could kill you!"

She didn't listen to me, and let all three of the snake's heads attack her at once, flipping off the branch just before they smashed into it.

landing on the snake's back, she pulled on something and the snake reared, its mouths open as if there was something holding them open.

She yanked harder and the snake reared too far to keep its balance, falling backwards with a angry hiss.

,"Nights!" I jumped up and ran towards the monster, worried that it might have fallen on top of her.

,"Hey dip. you ok?" someone asked in my ear, making me jump.

,"Y-yeah i'm fine" I turned to her. ,"What about you?"

She smirked ,"doesn't matter. What matters is that you get that" she pointed at the still slightly bloody gash on my shoulder. ,"cleaned up and bandaged."

Just then Mabel ran over to us. ,"Omg nights! that was cray-cray! How'd you do that?!"

,"It's nothing. All I did was out think it. It's not that amazing."

Standing up, I looked at nights. ,"It's nothing? Really? That was not nothing. That was awesome!"

Nights blushed slightly and looked away. ,"Really, it was nothing. Come on, let's get back to the shack."

Mabel and I both agreed and followed her, Mabel grabbing the journal before we left.

~~~A/N~~~

Heyoo errbodeh!

Sorry bout how long its taking to get out these stories. There's like two or three reasons for this.

#1. I put this as my secondary writing site. my primary site would be quotev. I always put quotev first and foremost.

#2. There is a LOT of editing to be done. I copy and paste these chapters straight from the original copy, and since I was a much less experienced writer back when I first wrote this, I have to go back and fix every little mistake that I made.

#3. Simply the fact that I am a lazy f***.

Sooo, yeah. You're gonna have to bare with me. tank coo for understanding.

Un C-ya l8ter peeplez!

ZLWKRXW IXUWKHU DGLHX, RQ ZLWK WKH WUDLQ ZUHFN!


	5. The twins and the triangle pt3

~~nights pov~~

When we get back to the shack, I tell dipper to go to my room so I can try to bandage his shoulder while I go to the bathroom to grab some bandages and stuff.

Walking back down the hall to my room, I feel a sharp pain on my belly, which I totally ignore as I walk through my door.

What I saw before me made my heart skip a beat.

Dipper was sitting on my bed, shirtless, with dried blood on his shoulder.

I could feel heat rising on my cheeks at the sight of him. In all seriousness, he looked so hot. That rugged look was good on him.

Mentally kicking myself, I walked over to the bed and dropped the stuff in my arms onto it.

I looked at him out of the corner om my eye as I grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth.

Dipper was looking the other way, examining his gash.

,"Well look at that. Mister super geek has a boo-boo like a big boy dosent he?" I said jokingly with the wet cloth in hand.

looked at me, faking an irritated look ,"As if you look much better mistress evil demon nerd."

I hesitated, thinking just how close he was to the truth, then I smiled and laughed ,"yeah yeah, hold still scars and stripes."

As I cleaned his gash up a bit, dipper kept looking at me as if he was gonna say somthing.

Soon enough I got tired of this and looked at him. ,"If you want to say somthing to me, then say it."

Blushing slightly from when I made eye contact with him, he looked down at the floor.

Finally, when i had finished bandaging his shoulder, he suddenly blurted out ,"Nights, where did you come from?"

I froze and stared at him. ,"What do you mean dip?"

,"It's just that you randomly appeared here in gravity falls." he looked down at the floor. ,"And also, ever since you came-"

I interrupt him. ,"It doesn't matter where I came from."

He looked up at me ,"But Nights, I -"

,"It dosent matter!" I yell at him.

He jumped and looked at me in surprise and I looked away from him.

After a minute of silence, Dipper got up and walked to the door.

,"One last question Nights, is there some kind of connection between you and bill?"

Without waiting for an answer, Dipper walked out, closing the door behind him, and left me sitting on my bed with a dumbstruck look on my face.

~~~~~  
heyoo errbodeh!

I finally got a new chapter up! Sadly its a little shorter than usual. I'll go back to regular sized chapters soon though.  
I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I was improvising. you see, I originally meant for this to be the chapter where Nights reveals her powers, but I decided to hold off on that. so for now have this filler..thing...of...randomness...*awkward pause*  
ummmm distraction! *throws dipper at you*

Un-C ya l8tr peeplez!

Dipper: Can you not throw me around?  
Me: I'll throw you if I want to.  
*throws dipper again*

QLJKWV PHVVDJH: GLSSHU NQRZV VRPWKLQJV XS ZLWK PH... PDBEH LWV WLPH WR VKRZ WKHP...


	6. Suspicions

~~nights pov~~

when we get back to the shack i tell dipper to go to my room so i can try to bandage his shoulder.

i go to the bathroom to grab some bandages and stuff.

walking back down the hall to my room, i feel a sharp pain on my belly, which i totally ignore as i walk through my door.

what i saw before me made my heart skip a beat.

dipper was sitting on my bed, shirtless, with dried blood on his shoulder.

i could feel heat rising on my cheeks at the sight of him. in all seriousness, he looked so hot.

mentally kicking myself, i walked over to the bed and dropped the stuff in my arms onto it.

i looked at him out of the corner om my eye as i grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a washcloth.

dipper was looking the other way, examining his gash.

,"well look at that. mister super geek has a boo boo like a big boy dosent he?" i said jokingly with the wet cloth in hand.

dipper looked at me, faking an irritated look ,"as if you look much better mistress evil demon nerd."

i hesitated, thinking just how close he was to the truth, then i smiled and laughed ,"yeah yeah hold still scars and stripes."

as i cleaned his gash up a bit dipper kept looking at me as if he was gonna say somthing.

soon enough i got tired of this and looked at him ,"if you want to say somthing to me, then say it."

blushing slightly from when i made eye contact with him, he looked down at the floor.

finally when i had finished bandaging his shoulder, he suddenly blurted out ,"nights, where did you come from?"

i froze and stared at him ,"w-what do you mean dip?"

,"its just that you just appeared here in gravity falls. you just appeared that day." he looked down at the floor ," and also, ever since you came-"

i interrupt him ,"it dosent matter where i came from."

he looked up at me ,"but nights i-"

," it dosent matter!" i yell at him.

he jumped and looked at me in surprise and i looked away from him.

after a minute of silence, dipper got up and walked to the door.

,"one last question nights, is there some kind of connection between you and bill?"

without waiting for an answer dipper walked out, closing the door behind him, and left me sitting on my bed with a dumbstruck look on my face.

~~~~~  
heyoo errbodeh!

i finally got a new chapter up! sadly its a little shorter than usual. ill go back to regular sized chapters soon though.  
i hope this chapter isnt too bad. i was improvising. you see, i originally meant for this to be the chapter where nights reveals her powers, but i decided to hold off on that. so for now have this filler..thing...of...randomness...*awkward pause*  
ummmm distraction! *throws dipper at you*

PS: super sorry about all of the errors. Thing is, I actually re edited this chapter 4 different times. The 4th time I edited it, my tablet decided to RESTART before I saved my story. That was when I officially gave up. Frankly, I couldn't be fucked to try and edit it again. Sorry guys. T-T

Un-C ya l8tr peeplez!

dipper: can you not throw me around?  
me: ill throw you if i want to.  
*throws dipper again*

PS: do you like my picture? I drew it! Dontcha love mah bootiful art skills!?

QLJKWV PHVVDJH: GLSSHU NQRZV VRPWKLQJV XS ZLWK PH... PDBEH LWV WLPH WR VKRZ WKHP...


End file.
